


The metal silhouette of a bat

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Batm, Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-The Dark Knight Rises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: I'm not a native speaker. This is a translation which I managed to finish with my girlfriend's help, but it's not perfect.Original work in Czech: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9054964





	The metal silhouette of a bat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker. This is a translation which I managed to finish with my girlfriend's help, but it's not perfect. 
> 
> Original work in Czech: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9054964

 

“I knew it,” whispered Jim Gordon staring at a small, metal silhouette of a bat in his palm. A tender smile appeared on his face and his heartbeat sped up a little bit. He looked around, but from his sitting position in the chair he didn’t see anyone, he remained in a good mood though.

It has been a month since Bruce’s death, however Gordon hoped, wished and believed that the death happened to be a part of Batman’s plan. And the proof he found on the table. The detective didn’t even think about the possibility regarding someone else getting into his house and fooling him, because Gordon left the room only for a minute to make a cup of tea while he couldn’t imagine any other human being that would be able to crawl behind his back undetected. That was a speciality of Bruce Wayne.

Well… Who else would have given him a silhouette of a bat, right?

His fingers caressed the smooth surface of the little thing; he kept smiling while memories filled his mind, especially the ones concerning his times in hospital. Staying there wasn’t exactly pleasant, however…

At first he was glad that he was alive. The situation didn’t look well and it was going to get even worse, which he knew. An obvious lack of optimism was only encouraged by Batman’s persistent disappearing. Gordon was determined to believe in his comeback and he didn’t lose his faith in him even during that night when Batman visited him in hospital without his suit, wearing only a hood and having a broken look in his eyes.

Actually Batman didn’t think he was going to be a hero again.

Their conversation made Gordon exhausted. He wasn’t able to breathe properly, which in combination with a low level of energy lead to his worsened ability to speak, but he tried at least, he had to try! He appealed on Batman’s indispensability, their cooperation and their friendship. The detective didn’t remember much from his days in hospital, the painkillers did their job very well, but some sentences from their conversation stuck in Gordon’s mind and… some other things as well.

Bruce was holding his hand. He may have laid his palm over Gordon’s hand accidentally. Well, he could have even clutched his hand and the detective wouldn’t have recognized the difference due to the influence of medicaments anyway. However Gordon has never forgotten this gesture. It meant too much for him, it symbolized their reunion, rediscovery of their friendship and a confirmation that Batman still appreciates his presence like years ago. There wasn’t that much which could have helped Gordon’s recovery better at that moment.

Well, maybe there was one thing. His smile was accompanied by a tender spark in his eyes when he rekindled half a memory half a dream of another moment in hospital.

He was still lying in the bed, silent and tired as hell. Not a word escaped his mouth, not a single goodbye was said. For once he shared this kind of habit with Batman. Before the detective fell asleep, he had perceived Batman’s move. The Dark Knight rose up to his feet, then… Gordon wasn’t sure if this memory was based on the real situation, but he would have sworn that he felt a touch in his hair. Fingers brushed it gently, soothingly and so carefully Gordon couldn’t have stayed unaffected.

The memory remained strong for days, Gordon thought about it and about Batman in times when he wasn’t contemplating the terrifying conditions Gotham was in. His mind became overcrowded with images of Batman, with memories of him and with a question what the gesture should have meant. Did he do it out of concern? Or was there anything else? The detective has seen so much in Batman’s eyes, however he hasn’t dare to make anything out of it so far.

Without the difficult situation Gordon might have ended up lost in confusion, springing in his incomprehensibly growing feelings for his former companion, but work had forced him to focus on serious issues until The Dark Knight rose and subsequently Gordon had to fight the power of that memory of Batman’s tender touch again.

As soon as Batman stood in front of Gordon, ready to save Gotham once more, the detective succeeded in not welcoming his friend with a broad, idiotic smile despite the fact that his heart was pounding out of his chest, furthermore the level of happiness rapidly grew seeing the familiar silhouette of Batman. Instead of emotional breakdown he told Batman what was going on in Gotham, sentenced to be flooded with different emotions such as regret, grief and also a hint of pride when his friend decided to sacrifice himself for the salvage of their city.

His friend, who revealed himself as Bruce Wayne, a seemingly flamboyant prince of Gotham who was ignorant to everything that is happening around him, and who turned out to be the closest person to Gordon’s heart…

Gordon didn’t want to think about the thirty days following Batman’s suicide mission, he rather focused on the metal bat in his hand again, a smile on his face was revived after it had faded away while remembering past events. And it faded away once more when Gordon had heard some squeaking of the floor. He laid the silhouette on the table, but his attempt to rise up to his feet wasn’t successful.

A tall man left shadows and Gordon fell back to the armchair as he saw the only human being that was able to crawl into his house undetected even by a skilled policeman.

Gordon stood here with a bated breath looking at the man’s face now visible thanks to the light coming from the street. The detective had believed that Bruce Wayne is alive, he had hoped for it, and he had been holding the proof for ten minutes or more, but a single look at Batman who saved his son, who was his friend…

Bruce made a move towards Gordon who managed to get up and then remained silent and motionless till he got overwhelmed by the everlasting memory from the hospital and for a moment he lost control over his action. In the very second he doubted whether Bruce would appreciate his gesture, whether his reaction is appropriate, however he didn’t even think of stopping himself from hugging Bruce. Gordon knew that he is clutching his friend, who probably can’t breathe properly; he just buried his face into Bruce’s shoulder and succumbed to happiness that flooded every inch of him immediately.

Maybe…

Gordon finally breathed out when the weight of broad hands appeared on his back and Bruce drew him even closer to his chest. He wouldn’t have been able to describe how glad he was to see Bruce, how much he had wished to hug him in past years, how much he still values their friendship. The longer he held Bruce, the more he realized that he didn’t want to release him. He didn’t want to lose him again.

“I’m not going anywhere. I belong to Gotham,” whispered Bruce, using Batman’s voice, which made Gordon shiver. The detective must have fallen for Bruce completely considering the manner in which he reacted to his hoarse voice, but Gordon was caught off guard also by something else.

“How do you know what’s on my mind?” he asked quietly, trying not to break the atmosphere.

“Your nails are nearly breaking my skin,” answered Bruce in a voice full of amusement that left its marks in the man’s face, which Gordon could see after he eased his grip and gave Bruce some space, but only as much as Batman’s hands, which were still laying on his back, let him.

Gordon struggled with such a tenderness shining in the brown eyes, he was well aware of Bruce’s close presence, of his authenticity, of his smile… Pleasant warmth spread in his chest and his heart made a flip at the moment when Bruce’s palm left his back and placed them on Gordon’s cheeks.

Maybe it really was a vivid memory, not a dream, thought the detective whose knees weakened when Bruce’s fingers brushed his hair. Nearly the same situation as in the hospital occurred here with a small difference in the fact that Gordon now could see the face of his friend. He noticed Bruce is afraid of Gordon’s reaction, but Bruce also let the emotions to be readable from his expression, he wanted to show Gordon how he feels about him.

And Gordon showed Bruce his feelings as well, however in a way which the other man might haven’t been expecting, Gordon wasn’t able to resist though. Bruce was looking at him with a mixture of fear, respect and love in his eyes that immediately were covered by eyelids when Gordon kissed Batman. The Dark Knight buried his fingers in Gordon’s hair even more and kissed his friend back, stealing his breath and smiling against his lips due to the detective’s quiet moan. Batman was about to purr when Gordon finally touched his hair and leaned to him, kissing him enthusiastically, trying to express every emotion storming in his heart.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” breathed out Bruce, looking into Gordon’s eyes again. The detective couldn’t quite find out how to catch his breath while Bruce was staring at him with an expression of a lost puppy.

Well, he decided that this task was impossible, forgot any other attempts to breathe regularly, just nodded and the following moment he found himself to be embraced by strong arms once more.

By Batman’s strong arms.

 


End file.
